Charlie's Little Girl
by Miss American Girl
Summary: After a long day at work, Charlie comes home and finds something that he never expected. Will Bella be the good little girl for her Daddy?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Swan had a long day at work and all he wanted to do was go home and relax. Just after nine O'clock at night, he pulled his car into the driveway of the small, two bedroom house he shared with his daughter. She'd only been living with him for a few months and he was still adjusting to her being there. Sighing, he shut of the engine. With more strength than he really had, he climbed out and headed up to the porch, glancing through the living room window. What he saw had his footsteps halting and the air leaving his lungs.

On her knees was his daughter Bella. Barely eighteen, she had her mouth wrapped around the Cullen boy's cock. From his angle, Charlie could see the boy's dick sliding between his daughter's lips. The Cullen boy — Edward, he thought his name was — had one hand tangled in Bella's hair while his head was leaning back against the couch, a look of pure and utter ecstasy filling his face.

Though he knew he should rush in there and break them apart, Charlie couldn't seem to get his feet to move. The sight of his daughter sucking cock had his twitching and throbbing with need. Just when Charlie was about to lower the zipper on his brown pants, the Cullen boy thrust his hips up, clearly shooting his release into Bella's mouth. To Charlie's astonishment, she swallowed every drop before leaning back and wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

Then the Cullen boy stood up and pulled his pants back up, all while Bella knelt in front of him. He then pulled out his wallet and dug what looked like fifty dollar bill out and dropped it to the floor. Without a word, the Cullen boy walked past Bella, toward the front door. Charlie moved into the shadows of the porch so that he wouldn't see him. The rage that filled him was terrifying, but he wasn't sure who he should be pissed with: Bella for whoring herself out, or the Cullen boy for paying for her services.

Once the Cullen boy was done, Charlie walked into the house, unsurprised that Bella wasn't in the living room anymore. Charlie pulled his gun belt off and hung it up behind the door before walking into the kitchen. That's where he found his daughter. She was standing in front of the kitchen sink, drinking a class of water. Of course, Charlie could imagine that she'd want to wash down the taste of that boy's spunk.

She swayed her hips from side to side, in a slow, methodic rhythm. Her short skirt didn't hide much from him. Her white T-shirt clung to her body, and Charlie could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. His cock twitched in his pants. Why was he turned on by what he'd seen?

Before he realized what he was doing, Charlie crossed the kitchen and pressed his body against Bella's. She startled, but when his hand came to rest over her mouth, she didn't scream. Charlie's other arm came up around her, his hand resting just under her breast. Dragging his nose along the curve of her neck, he brought his lips just outside of her ear.

"What's the matter, whore? Where you expecting someone else?" he whispered. It might have been his imagination, but it seemed that Bella moaned and pressed herself further against him at the sound of his voice. "I watched you sucking that boy off. Did you like it?"

Bella nodded.

"I should have known," he hissed, pushing her into the counter. "Your mother was a whore, too."

Sliding his hand from her mouth, Charlie wrapped his fingers around her throat, pulling her head back onto his shoulder. Bella whimpered, but otherwise stayed silent. Using his other hand, he slid his fingers under her shirt, brushing them against the panties that she was wearing. Even through the soft material, Charlie could feel how aroused she was.

He sighed. "Did you come while sucking that boy's cock, whore?"

Bella shook her head no.

"That's a real shame." Charlie grabbed her hair and spun her around to face him. He could see the mixture of fear and excitement in his daughter's eyes. While he knew what he was doing was wrong, he couldn't stop himself. He needed her — his little whore. "On your knees."

Bella did as she was told and promptly dropped to her knees in front of him. With one hand still tangled in her hair, Charlie used his other hand to lower the zipper on his pants and fish his cock out. Bella's eyes flew open, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was eye to eye with her father's cock or the size of him. Charlie wasn't a small man, something he'd taken great pride in.

Wrapping his hand around himself, Charlie stroked himself, brushing the tip of his cock across her lips. Shifting his hips forward, he wordlessly encouraged her to take him into her mouth, something she seemed to have picked up on. Her lips parted and he slid in, moaning at the feeling of her warmth.

Bella kept her hands down to her side, letting Charlie set the pace. He started off slowly, not wanting to hurt her. But after a couple of minutes, he began to truly fuck her mouth. His moans filled the room, and several times he had to stop himself from filling her mouth with his own release. However, he didn't want that. No, Charlie wanted to fuck her, to take her and make her his. After all, she was his whore now.

Pulling on her hair, Charlie tore Bella's mouth off of him and dragged her to her feet. Bella cried out in pain, but he didn't care. Right now all he could think about was feeling her wrapped around him and knowing that from this moment on, she was his.

Charlie bent her over the kitchen table, placing one hand in the middle of her back. He pushed her skirt up, moaning at the sight of her white cotton panties stretched across her ass. With one hard yank, he pulled them down around her knees, leaving her completely open to him. Charlie grabbed a handful of her ass, squeezing and kneading it roughly.

"Tell me, whore, have you fucked anyone yet?" When Bella didn't answer, Charlie brought his hand back and spanked her, the sound of the contact echoing throughout the kitchen. "Don't make me ask you again."

"No," she cried.

"No what?" he asked

"Nobody's fucked me," she replied.

"Hmm, I have a hard time believing that a cock-sucking, little whore like you hasn't let someone fuck you."

"I haven't. I promise!" Bella insisted.

Charlie kicked her feet further apart, opening her up for him and slipped two fingers into her pussy. Bella was soaking wet, her arousal coated his fingers. With as tight as she was around two digits, he couldn't help but imagine what she was going to feel like wrapped around his cock.

Curving his fingers up inside of her, Charlie grabbed Bella's hair again, tanking hard. "For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth. If not, my punishment will be swift. Understood?"

"Y — yes," she stammered.

"Yes, who?" Charlie snarled.

"Yes, Daddy!" Bella cried out.

Pleased with her response, Charlie pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips, sucking her juice off. She tasted good, and sooner or later, he was going to taste her directly, but for now, his need to be inside of her was more important than anything else.

Keeping his hand on the small of her back, Charlie fumbled with his pants, trying to get them down around his knees. Finally, he managed the feat and lined himself up with her. Grabbing her hips, he didn't give her any warning before he plunged inside of her, filling her completely.

Bella's responding scream filled the room and Charlie felt the moment when he ripped through her virginity. At least he wasn't going to have to punish her for being a lying whore.

Ignoring the way she whimpered and writhed under him, Charlie tightened his grip on her hips and set a fast and furious pace. He needed to prove to her that she now belonged to him and him alone.

"Fuck, you're so Goddamn tight," Charlie groaned, shifting his hips upward so that he hit a new angle. "You're my whore now, aren't you, honey? Just Daddy's, right?"

"Yes, Daddy," Bella moaned.

"Yeah, you like being my whore, too. I can feel how close you are. Does my little whore want to come?" Charlie asked, punctuating each word with a shift of his hips.

"Please, Daddy, please!" she begged.

Charlie laughed and reached up, grabbing her hair once again. "Come for me now!"

Bella cried out as she came undone, squeezing and manipulating his cock while he continued into pound her. Feeling his own orgasm starting to build, Charlie reluctantly pulled himself out of her and threw Bella to her knees. As she looked up at him, he moved so that he was straddling her and came in long, thick spurts all over her face and hair. When he'd ridden out his orgasm, he looked down at her. On the floor beneath him was his daughter, covered in his come after just committing herself to being his whore. With a shake of his head, he pulled his pants up and walked away from her.

From over his shoulder, he said, "Clean yourself up, whore. Then make me some dinner. I'm starving."

**Thanks for reading and for those of you who review. I may or may not be continuing this. It's just going to depend on how motivated I am to take the millions of little ideas that are floating through my head and write them out.**


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a month since Charlie Swan had fucked his daughter as she bent over the kitchen table like a whore. A month since he'd felt the tightness of her pussy wrapped around him, or the warmth of her mouth as she sucked his cock. He needed to make sure that she truly understood her new position. She was his whore, his property, and he didn't like to share.

He watched her, making sure she didn't stray off like a bitch in a heat, and so far, she hadn't. Every day, she made him breakfast, packed him a lunch for work, and had dinner ready when he came home. She did her school work, cleaned house, made sure everything was perfect before sitting in the chair next to him with her hands on her lap and her eyes fixed on his. Her wide, brown eyes were full of longing and need. Charlie would soon fulfill that need for her, but only when he deemed the time right. He wouldn't let his whore dictate their relationship.

After watching her sucking the Cullen boy, Charlie needed to know that Bella wouldn't sell herself anymore. He had friends — people who watched out for his whore and kept tabs on her every movement. His sources told him that several boys had propositioned his whore, offering to pay her to suck their cocks, or let them fuck her.

But Bella was a good whore, and simply shook her head and offered nothing more.

He'd had another long day at work, and was looking forward tonight. Climbing out of his police car, he stomped up the front porch, automatically looking into the living room window. However, this time Bella wasn't on her knees like a whore, though he knew she soon would be. A smirk spread across Charlie's face when he thought about his plans for the evening. Charlie would soon reward her for her obedience.

Walking into the house, he took off his gun belt and hung it up next to the door before going into the kitchen. Bella was standing next to the table with her hands clasped in front of her and a nervous look on her face. On the table, she'd placed his dinner: steak, baked potato, and salad, along with a cold bottle of beer.

_Such a good girl_, he thought.

"Whore," he said with a nod before sitting down.

Bella grabbed his napkin, unfolded it, and draped it over his lap. She had to have felt his hard cock pressing against his pants, but her face never betrayed her. Charlie liked that about her. She knew her place.

"Sit," he ordered, tilting his head to the chair next to his. Bella did as she was told, releasing a soft breath. "How was school?"

"Good, Daddy," she murmured, a smile slipping over her lips. "I got an A on my English paper."

Charlie grinned. "Yeah? Did you fuck your teacher to get it?"

Bella's smile faltered for a moment, but she quickly recovered. "No, Daddy. I'm yours."

Of course Charlie already knew that she hadn't strayed, but he liked to test her. He needed to make sure she would always be honest with him. After being betrayed by his ex-wife, Charlie didn't trust women — not even his own daughter. Bella had been under Renee's influence for too damn long. Who knows what type of behavior she'd learned! After all, he did catch his daughter sucking the cock of that Cullen boy.

Instead of replying, Charlie turned his attention to his dinner. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bella's shoulders slump forward in disappointment. Just the confirmation that he needed. She truly was his whore.

—CLG—

The second Charlie put his fork back down on the table, Bella picked up his dirty dishes and carried them to the sink, washing them quickly. Charlie watched until she was done and then stood up, clearing his throat. Bella turned her attention to him, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You have two minutes to go upstairs, strip off all your clothes, put on my brown trench coat, and be at the front door. If you're not here in two minutes, I will beat your ass until you're screaming for mercy. Is that understood, whore?"

"Yes, Daddy," she breathed.

With a nod, Charlie sent her on her way. Bella sprinted up the stairs and he went to wait for her. One-hundred and ten seconds later, Bella came rushing down the stairs, with his coat on. Putting his hand up, she stopped in her tracks.

"Open it," he said. Bella gripped the two sides of the coat and pulled them apart, showing her father her nude body. His cock twitched and he resisted the urge to bend her over the back of the couch and fuck her right then and there. However, he wanted to make tonight special, to really push and test her commitment to him. "Such a good whore. You're to follow me out to the car and sit in the backseat. Once inside the car, you are to take off the jacket and sit with your hands under your delicious ass. Understood?"

Bella nodded.

Charlie opened the door to the house and walked out, knowing that when he got to the car, she would be right behind him. And she was. He opened the door to the backseat and watched as Bella slid inside. She tugged off the jacket, giving it to Charlie before sliding her hands under her ass. Her nipples were hard and he could see how wet her pussy already was. A smirk spread over his lips once again. He was going to enjoy every moment of this.

Charlie tossed the coat into the passenger seat before he started the car and looked back at Bella. Pressing down on the automatic windows, he lowered hers, knowing that the cool air would keep her nipples nice and hard.

He shifted into reverse and pulled out of the driveway, heading for downtown. Charlie knew that on a Friday night that either town would be full of people, or dead. It all just depended. However, seeing as the football game was out of town, he knew that the town would be fairly quiet.

Stopping at the first stoplight, he looked back at Bella through the rearview mirror, noticing the way she nibbled on her bottom lip and looked around nervously.

"Touch yourself," Charlie said, causing her eyes to snap to his in the mirror. "Take your right hand and rub your tits, playing with your nipples, while using your left to play with your pussy. Don't come, though. If you come before we reach our destination, I swear, you will be sorry. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," she murmured, tentatively bringing her hands up to her body and touching herself as he instructed.

Charlie couldn't stop the moan from flittering out of his mouth as he watched her pluck a nipple between her fingers and pull on it. The light turned green so he pressed down on the gas button, but reached down and unzipped his pants, releasing his hard cock. With quick glances in the mirror, he stroked himself while watching her manipulate her body. Bella's lips were parted, her breathing coming out in heavy pants. She was close, and Charlie knew it.

A part of him wanted her to fail, just so he'd have the chance to punish her, but the part knew she wouldn't. Bella was a good whore — one made just for him.

Pulling up at the park, Charlie shifted into park and cut the engine, turning in his seat and looking back at Bella. He grabbed her left hand, pulling it up to his lips and sucking her juice off her fingers.

"Daddy," she moaned.

Charlie released her hand, grabbed the coat from the front seat, and climbed out, not bothering to tuck himself back into his pants. The park was abandoned, and the trees that surrounded it would keep anyone from seeing them. Charlie knew this had been a popular place for teenagers to come and fuck. Before Bella had come to live with him, he'd hide out here at night and watch — just watch — as some pimply-faced boy coaxed their girl into giving them a blow job or letting them stick their cock into their pussy. Charlie didn't see the harm in allowing it to happen. If the sluts were stupid enough to let these boys have their way with them, they deserved everything they got.

Grabbing Bella's arm, Charlie dragged her out of the car and into the park. He led her to the swings, tossed the coat onto the ground, and pushed her over so that she was bent over one of the swings. He pulled her arms so that they were behind her legs and handcuffed her in that position. Stepping away from her, Charlie admired the way she looked. Her ass was high in the air, and her tits hung freely. Moving to her head, he reached around and grabbed her nipple, pulling hard.

"Daddy!" she cried out.

Charlie released her nipple and struck her across the face. "Shut your fucking mouth, whore."

Bella whimpered, but didn't utter another sound.

Charlie grabbed her hair and yanked her head up. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he shoved himself into her mouth, not bothering to give her a chance resist him. He kept her hair wrapped tightly around his fingers as he fucked her pretty mouth, pushing himself further and deeper into her throat. Bella gagged and whimpered, but her positioning made it impossible for her to push her father away.

Knowing that he was reaching his release, Charlie pulled himself out of her mouth and sprayed his come on her face, getting it on her eyes, nose, mouth, and hair. He released his hold on her and moved behind her. Bella was so wet, that her juices were dripping down her thighs. Charlie dropped to his knees behind her and lapped up as much as he could before attacking her pussy with his mouth and tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" Bella screamed.

Charlie stopped his attack on her and pulled the handkerchief out of his back pocket. Shoving it into her mouth, he tied it around her head. "That will keep your fucking mouth shut," he snarled before turning back to her pussy. "I love the taste of your pussy, whore."

Sliding his tongue between her wet folds, he brought his hand up and slipped two fingers inside of her. Bella writhed against the swing, causing Charlie's tongue to slip further into her. Pumping his fingers in and out of her, he moved his lips to her clit. Bella was shaking, her muffled begging echoing through the air.

However, he didn't want her to come for him that way, even though he loved the taste of her. No, Charlie needed to feel her pussy wrapped around his cock, to know that once more, she was his — only his.

Standing up, Charlie undid his pants and shoved them down to his knees. He grabbed her hips and sheathed himself inside of her. Bella screamed from behind her make-shift gag. Relentlessly, he pounded into her, not caring how much noise they were making. Tightening his grip on her hips, Charlie lifted her off the ground, and changed the angle in which he fucked her.

The swing's chains chattered through the air, and a cool breeze caused the trees to rustle. Sliding his arm under her, Charlie held Bella up, and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Over and over, he pounded into her, slamming his hips against the soft curvature of her ass. Her tight pussy clenched down around him several times before he felt the burning need to allow his own release wash over him. Sliding himself out of her, he gripped his slick cock and jerked off onto her back, admiring the way his come slide over her ass and down her legs.

Pulling his pants up, Charlie unhooked the handcuffs off Bella's wrists and removed the make-shift gag. Kicking the coat toward her, he said, "You've got an hour to walk back home. If you're even one minute late, your punishment will be swift and harsh, whore."

Without another word, Charlie Swan walked away from his daughter and climbed back into his car, leaving her standing in the middle of the park, naked with only a coat to cover her come-covered body. Smirking to himself, he wondered if she'd make it home in time.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I never expected this type of reaction to my silly, little story! I am planning on more for this one, but I don't know how fast I will be able to update.**


End file.
